


Behind C̶l̶o̶s̶e̶d̶ Open Doors

by ski167



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shassie, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, They almost get caught, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ski167/pseuds/ski167
Summary: Some Shassie content because why notI promise it's not that bad I'm just bad at summaries
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 21





	Behind C̶l̶o̶s̶e̶d̶ Open Doors

Shawn stumbled through the door, Lassiter right behind him. He sucked at the back of Lassie's neck, leaving small love bites as he went. Lassie was breathing hard, very clearly enjoying it.

"Sh-ah! I- I need to close the door." he gasped out. Shawn reluctantly paused, wrapping his arms around Lassiter's waist. As he closed and locked the door, he felt Shawn roll his hips forward into his own.

"Dammit Spencer, can you ever just wait until the door is closed? What are my neighbors going to think?" he chastised, but it had no real bite. 

"Well seeing as you were practically screwing me already from the moment we got out of the car, I'd say the neighbors won't be thinking about me as much as they will you. Besides, since when do you care about your neighbors?" he teased. 

"Shut up," he growled, slamming his mouth into Shawn's. Shawn gripped his shoulders, moaning into his mouth. He pushed Shawn into the wall and pinned his arms above his head. Now it was him who was leaving hickies along the other's neck.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" he murmured, nipping at the sensitive skin. Shawn was quickly turning into a writhing mess but managed to snap back a response.

"Maybe not, but I know where I'd like yours right about now." he panted. He knew it was a pretty bad reply, but his mind was too foggy with lust to care. He tilted his head back to expose more skin.

"Lassieeee," he whined, getting impatient. Lassiter loved taking his time(and if he was honest, maybe he liked it too), making him squirm and beg. He wrapped his legs around Lassiter's waist, hoping he would pick up on the fact that Shawn would like to take this further. But Lassie ignored him, kissing him instead. Although it wasn't what he was going for, Shawn gladly accepted it. After a moment, he untangled himself from Lassie and dropped to his knees, deciding on a change of plans. He mouthed over the (very obvious) bulge in Lassiter's slacks. He fumbled with his belt for a minute before freeing his impressive cock. Shawn was slightly used to it, but every time he saw it was like the very first time. Lassiter was _packing_. Both were so focused on the moment that neither heard Lassie's phone ringing. They were still standing just in front of the door, so Shawn repositioned himself to be between the door and Lassie to give himself more space. Slowly, while looking at Lassie, he licked a stripe from base to tip. Lassiter groaned and ran his fingers through Shawn's hair, taking a tight but gentle grip. Bit by bit, he took Lassie's whole length into his mouth, eliciting pornographic sounds from Lassie that he rarely ever made. Lassiter jerked his hips forward, wanting more. Soon enough, moans were filling the room, and not just from Lassiter. 

"Jesus, fuck! Just like that baby, fuck, I'm so close," Lassie groaned breathlessly. Shawn whimpered, and the vibrations from the back of his throat made Lassiter arch his back and screw his eyes shut. And then... Shawn stopped. He was intent on making Lassie be the one to beg, and he was going to succeed, dammit! Lassiter opened his eyes and looked down at Shawn, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by a knock at the door. They froze. 

"Lassiter? Are you there?" Juliet's voice rang through the door, slightly muffled. 

"Not a word, understand?" Lassie hissed at Shawn, who gave him a devilish grin. He cleared his throat and cracked the door open just enough for him to be seen, but hopefully not Shawn. "O'Hara? What are you doing here?" he asked in a faintly shaky voice. "You weren't answering my texts or calls, and you said you were just going home for a quiet night, so I got a little worried. And I also need to talk to you," she explained, not unkindly. 

"I, um-" he cleared his throat again, "-I'm a little... busy at the moment. Can it wait?" Lassiter was trying not to snap, but halfway through Juliet's sentences, Shawn had decided to start giving little kitten licks to the tip of his dick.

"Busy with...? I thought you said you weren't doing anything?"

"Th-" he inhaled sharply and closed his eyes as Shawn suddenly swallowed his entire length, "-there's been a change of plans," he said in a low voice, keeping his eyes shut. 

"Carlton, are you- are you okay? Is there someone there with you?" Juliet asked, sounding increasingly concerned. His jaw was tightly clenched before she had even finished asking the last question.

"O'Hara, if you came to talk to me, do it now or wait until tomorrow." Lassiter said through gritted teeth. 

"You know, maybe you're right, now doesn't seem like a good time," she said uncertainly. 

Carlton nodded before quickly saying, "Yes, goodbye O'Hara." and closing the door in her face. As soon as the door clicked Lassiter was yanking Shawn up by his shirt and shoving him against the door. Which made a much larger sound than either had anticipated. 

Juliet turned at the sudden sound and went back to the door.

"Carlton? I know I was leaving but that didn't sound very good, are you sure you're okay?" she called.

"For God's sake, O'Hara! Everything is fine! Now leave before I arrest you for trespassing!" he yelled back. The threat usually saved for Shawn seemed to startle her into leaving without another word. Lassiter turned back toward Shawn.

"You think you're all that with that little stunt you pulled, don't you? You're going to regret it when you can't walk tomorrow." Lassiter said quietly, before leaning in to kiss Shawn. Shawn did think he was all that, but not just because of the 'little stunt'. In fact, he was pretty proud of himself for teasing Lassie so openly and so well that he had had trouble keeping a straight face in front of Jules. And he ended up getting exactly what he had wanted from Lassie in the beginning. So there, Lassie. He was all that. 

Lassiter lifted Shawn up to kiss him better, and they slowly made their way to the bedroom. Shawn sat on the edge of the bed, reaching up to keep kissing Lassiter, but Lassiter stepped back. 

"Strip." he ordered, loosening his tie. And Shawn gladly did. Within minutes, they were both naked on the bed. Lassiter reached over to the side for lube and condoms while Shawn's hands eagerly roamed his body. After instructing Shawn to roll over, Lassiter coated two fingers with lube and slowly began working them into Shawn. Shawn whined and moved his hips back, trying to get more. Lassiter pushed his hips back to where they were, and then hooked his fingers up, hitting Shawn's prostate. Shawn arched his back.

"Lah-assie... please, please do that again," Shawn begged. 

  
"Mmm... I don't know... do you think you really deserve that? After everything with O'Hara?" Lassie kept a smooth tone and added another finger. 

"Ah! Please, Lassie, I'm sorry, please please do it again," he pleaded. Satisfied with his pleas, Lassie did do it again, and Shawn nearly fell flat on his face. "No more teasing, Lassie, I'm ready, please, I just want you inside me," Shawn said eagerly. He wiggled his hips for emphasis, knowing that would push Lassie past any level of self-control he had left. Lassiter hummed in response. He knew exactly what Shawn was doing and it had worked like a charm. He pulled his fingers back, rolled on a condom, and added more lube. He pushed in ever so slowly, both to tease and to give Shawn time to adjust. Shawn whined. Lassie had been right, he wasn’t ready. But God, if he wasn’t ready, did it have to feel so good? After a short moment, Lassie started to rock his hips with slow, deliberate thrusts. He picked up the pace, enjoying all the sounds Shawn was making. 

“That’s it, baby, you’re so good for me,” Lassiter breathed. Shawn went weak in the knees at the praise. Lassie slammed forward, drawing out moans from both men. “Oh fuck, Shawn, you feel so fucking good, you’re taking my cock so well,” Lassiter groaned, thrusting harder. Shawn whimpered and his knees gave out, but Lassie had such a tight grip on his hips that it didn’t matter.

“Ah! Lassie, I’m gonna- I need to-” and before he could even finish, he was coming harder than he ever had in his life. He mewled as Lassiter kept thrusting, finishing moments after Shawn and crying out his name.

The two collapsed, breathing heavily. Shawn was utterly blissed out, and Lassiter wasn’t much better. After a few minutes, Lassie realized Shawn was barely awake.

“You literally have cum all over your stomach and you’re covered in sweat, are you seriously just going to fall asleep like that?” he asked incredulously. Shawn mumbled something incoherent. Lassie sighed and rolled his eyes, but it was loving. He scooped Shawn into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. He didn’t really have the energy to shower right now, but he figured they could in the morning. Lassie grabbed a washcloth and wet it with warm water. Shawn was slightly more awake and sitting on the counter while Lassiter gently wiped him down. His conscious state soon slipped away though, and by the time Lassiter was done he was almost completely asleep. He leaned into Lassiter’s arms, who quietly picked him up again and brought him back to bed.

* * *

_**Next Morning** _

* * *

“I’m telling you, Gus, Lassie is _pack_ -”

“Shawn, I do not want to hear about your sex life, let alone first thing in the morning.”

“But Gus, I didn’t even tell you the best part yet!”

“I don’t care Shawn.”

Shawn clicked his tongue. “That’s mean, Gus. I just want to share my life with you,” he said with a grin. Gus rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t want to hear about the World Class Blowjob again, or anything to do with sucking some guy’s dick.”

“Y’know Gus, contrary to popular belief, I don’t suck just anyone’s dick. And the World Class Blowjob was spec _tac_ ular.”

Gus sighed as they walked into the station. The atmosphere was lighter than usual; happier. The source? The one and only Carlton Lassiter. He was dressed more neatly than other days and had a small smile on his face. Everyone always functioned better when Carlton was happy, but very few people made the connection between his good moods and Shawn. Shawn had a feeling today was going to be very entertaining indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Shassie fic and considering I suck at sexy things, I think it turned out pretty okay, don't you? Anyways feel free to leave advice or criticisms. I also think I might add a chapter to this once I finish writing it, so keep an eye out for that :)


End file.
